Diamond's Alternate Universe Part 3
by NIKKIPYNE
Summary: Hey sorry for the long wait for this chapter. Shout out to ju-hkjv who reached out and encouraged me to finish. ENJOY!


Ray paced back and forth.

"I can't take this anymore!" She finally shouted "I can't sit here and wait for Tuxedo Mask. If we can take down that Dragon, we can rescue Sailor Moon!"

The other Sailor Scouts looked up at her. Mina spoke up first.

"I don't like this either, but we have to have faith in Tuxedo Mask. If anyone can save Sailor Moon it's him."

Ray stood by the archway opening shaking, "It's been too long, would if he needs our help? Would if they both need to be rescued!? I'm going to go look for them!" 

"Wait." King Darian appeared behind them "That might not be necessary." He pressed some of the crystal buttons on the control panel, Tuxedo Mask was running up the steps to the palace, but he was alone.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Ray was first to reach him. She grabbed his arms "Where's Sailor Moon? What happened!"

Tuxedo Mask was viably shaking both from anger and from fear.

"Something happened, I don't know how to explain," Darian clinched his fists "When I was in there something in the air it was like the air was trying to split my body apart. When I ran out it was like the Palace was starting to fade. I couldn't…" He wouldn't cry. But he failed, he failed to find her.

"I don't understand," Ami stepped forward "Do you think they're using Sailor Moon's silver crystal for their plan?"

Sailor Pluto appeared beside the King.

"Sailor Pluto!" Rini ran to hug her, but something was different. She seemed like her body was lighter. Almost like she was going to…fade out.

Pluto looked at her with sad eyes.

"It's just as I feared. I felt the ribbons of time tear. There's an alternate timeline," Pluto put a hand on Rini's cheek, "where small lady isn't born."

"WHAT!" Everyone gasped as the looked at small lady.

"How ca that be" Tuxedo Mask's blood went cold "Did something happen to Serena?"

Pluto shook her head, "I don't know for sure, but the balance of time is in danger. There can't be two existing timelines in the same universe. But you must return to the past," she turned her sad eyes back to Rini "if we hope to restore the future."

"But Serena?!" Tuxedo Mask was trying his hardest to maintain his composure. It was waning

Pluto looked at him square in the eye

"Serena is alive, small lady wouldn't exist if she had perished. But her state now means that in the competing timeline that you and the future Queen Serenity aren't together."

As the group landed in back in the past the looked around at the park where they had landed.

"Everything looks the same." Mina exclaimed rather hesitantly

Ray stepped forward "She we look for Serena at her home?"

Luna pipped up "You girls return to your homes and get some rest, we don't know what the enemy's plans are yet and you all need to be prepared." She frowned at their expressions "Don't worry I'm headed home right now if Serena is safe, I'll let you know." She looked pointedly at Darian who nodded his appreciation.

"If anything, we'll see Serena at school tomorrow, right?" said Ami to which the other girls made different sniggering faces.

"Somehow I think we'd find her anywhere but at school." Ray remarked

Luna went as fast as her little four legs would let her. She hated to admit it but she was becoming exhausted. She could feel her body wanting to give in and rest. But she was determined not until she saw with her own eyes that Serena was safe. All the times she scolded her and teased her. When she was depressed over her breakup with Darian and she never once comforted her. How she regretted that now.

Finally made it to her home and Serena's window. Her heart filled with warmth as she leaped into the window and on Serena's bed where she was dead asleep. She was safe.

Luna's eyes filled with tears, "You silly girl."

Luna collapsed on the bed instantly asleep. Exhaustion had won she could rest Serena was safe. In the morning when Luna finally roused. She had overslept Serena was going to be late for school. That was her normal on any other day. But Mina and Ami would be waiting anxiously to see her.

"Wake up sleepy head!" Luna yelled happily, but her smile faltered as she saw Serena was already gone.

"Maybe she's just as anxious to see the girls," she lowered her head "she could have at least said go morning to me! I was worried too. Oh well at least things are back to nor…" she stopped midthought as she noticed the picture frame that once held a picture of Darian and Serena together was gone. In its place was a new fancier frame, that housed a picture of Diamond with his arms rapped around Serena!"

Serena walked down the street towards the tall office building. She still couldn't believe that this was her new routine. But after school if she didn't hang out with her friends she'd go through the revolving doors greet the pretty receptionist Amber.

"Good afternoon Ms. Tsukino."

"Amber, I've told you just 'Serena'." Amber smiled

"Sorry Serena. Mr. Diamond is currently held up in a meeting but he requested that you wait for him in his office and that he's made reservations at Dorsia for the two of you."

"What!" Serena was beyond shocked the waiting list for a table at that place was supposed to be like three months.

"Uh, maybe I should come back later. I need to do some emergency shopping."

"Actually, that won't me necessary," Amber gave her another warm smile "Mr. Diamond insisted upon your arrival you just wait in his office."

"Really?" Diamond was having the place remodeled so they had been going out, "Can't wait to see how it turned out!" Serena walked into the elevators.

"By the way Amber, I love your hair, Catsy's work right?"

Amber blushed and thanked Serena right as the elevator doors. Amber had come to enjoy her new life here on earth. Serena especially was a sweetheart, she was always nice to her since the day she met her five months ago. Diamond had invited her for a lunch date, she looked so nervous. She herself was still adjusting and didn't think she could ever fit in with earthlings. In the span of one month she went from her dark planet to this job at what earthlings thought a high-powered jewelry company.

But Serena was so warm and sweet. Amber sometimes even looked forward to seeing her sweet face after the endless appointments and phone calls she had to keep track of. Serena gave her the hope that she could feel normal, even human.

Serena went all the way up to the 60th floor it was the top floor that was supposed to be entirely dedicated to Diamonds office. It was so swanky that a pin access code had to be entered if Diamond wasn't in his office to buzz people in.

When the doors of the elevator open Serena's jaw dropped. She almost didn't want to touch anything. It looked like it was clipped out of a magazine. His desk was made of black marble that had been hand carved, there were beautiful pieces of abstract sculptures and painting that where strategically placed around the room, and the best part was the ceiling to floor windows that produced and amazing view of Tokyo. It made the city look like a moving piece of art.

Serena was just about to sit on an overly large couch when she noticed the pink rose petals shaped like arrows on the floor that pointed to a door behind Diamonds desk. Serena walked into what looked like a hotel suite at a five star hotel. There was a large Cal-king bed that looked like it would belong to royalty along with a 65" TV that was protruding from the footboard, when Serena looked down at the rose petal path it served to the left to another door that led into a master bath. Diamond had another 50" TV fastened to the wall that faced a beautiful jet bath that that was filled with pink bubbles that smelled like cotton candy. Spa music was descending from the speakers in the ceiling that was controlled by a of stereo that was imbedded into the wall, and a plate of chocolate covered strawberries sat next to a couple of Serena's favorite comic books.

The last surprise was a gorgeous pink dress that was straight out of spring catalog that Serena had swooned over.

Serena gushed, "I have the absolute, greatest, boyfriend of all time!"

Diamond sighed deeply as he rode up the elevator. He smiled at himself, he was quite proud of this little world that he created for himself. The jewel company that he owned ranked #5 in America's Fortune 500. All of his people were able to make excellent livelihoods and he had his greatest prize waiting for him in his office.

When he walked in his eyes went straight to his love's bag sitting on the couch.

 _I hope she was impressed_ he thought coyly to himself. He walked into his Executive suite and his smile deepened as he saw her cloths scattered on the floor. The bathroom door was wide open and he marveled at her body as she lounged back in the tub biting into a strawberry.

 _The world and all of its little luxuries are yours my love_

He started to take off his Armani suit when Serena turned around and smiled at him.

"I didn't hear you come in."

"I wanted to surprise you" He unbuttoned and took off his jacket and tossed them to the side.

"You're full of surprises" She smiled sweetly.

Diamond sat at the edge of the tub.

"Thank you for my dress, I didn't even know you knew I liked it." Diamond reached down to cup her face in his hands.

"My sweet, there's nothing in this world I want to know about more than you." Serena lifted her body up to meet his lips. Diamond wrapped his arms around her warm soaking body and pulled her close.

The bath made her smell sweet. There was nothing but passion in the way Serena kissed Diamond. In this world, Serena only had eyes for him, she smiled only for him, and she loved only him. This was all her ever wanted. Everything was perfect. His people lived on earth and the goddess he had dreamed of for so long was under him burning his mouth with the verbosity of her kiss.

Serena moaned, it was hard to tell what she loved more. The way Diamond kissed her or the way he made her feel like she the most beautiful girl in the world. He would always call her something sweet like 'goddess' or 'angel' and never made fun of how clumsy she was.

"Finish your bath, I don't want you to miss diner." He gave a final sweet kiss on her forehead and grabbed one of the chocolate covered strawberries.

"I can't believe you got reservations at Dorsia! I thought that place was booked for months"

Diamond walked to the back of the room and opened the doors to a luxurious walk-in. On one side was a row of top of the line outfits for any occasion ranging from suits for business meetings to casual for when he wanted to meet Serena after she got out of class…when she didn't have detention.

The wall on the far back was mainly for shoes, watches, and other accessories and on the otherside…

"You didn't happen to explore back here did you?"

Serena was watching him, leaning on the side of the tub. She smiled sweetly and shook her head.

"After I saw the dress and the comic books I thought I'd found me new sanctuary and didn't wanna leave." She raised an eyebrow "Unless you built a private kitchen back there?"

Diamond let out a laugh and shook his head as he grabbed for a new suit to wear to Dorsia.

"Sadly this place has its limitations," he heard Serena emerge from the tub, "come in and see for yourself."

Serena appeared with a white towel wrapped around her, "No WAY!" The opposite side of Diamond's wardrobe was Serena's own wardrobe that had been carefully selected by his stylist. Diamond wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Just in case you had changed your mind about that dress." He whispered into her ear, his breath tickling her that made her shiver.

"You know how to spoil a girl, keep this up and I might just move in here." She turned her head to plant a tinder kiss on his lips.

"That a promise?" Diamond kissed her temple as Serena playfully swatted his shoulder.

A short time later after Diamond and Serena had changed clothes they made their way to the elevator hand in hand. Serena stopped abruptly, Diamond looked at her quizzingly.

"What's wrong?"

Serena give a small shy smile, "Why me?"

Diamond raised an eyebrow.

"When we first met I was a crybaby breaking down in a phone booth over an ex, but ever since then I don't think there's a day gone by since then that we haven't been together. Just, I don't think I asked or understood why me?"

Diamond cupped her face and gazed into her blue eyes

"First because I hated seeing someone so exquisite cry." He kissed one side of her cheek.

"Then it was because after seeing that beautiful smile, I never wanted to see you sad again." He kissed her other cheek and tilted her head up to see her smiling sheepishly at him.

"And most of all," he put his forehead against hers 'I'm determined to find out if you ever get full." Serena couldn't help but laugh as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you."


End file.
